Soul Ties
by EskimosAreInuits
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic, I guess... It includes the story of a human who gets sent to equestia through unknown circumstances. Already seems cliché, but meh. Leave a review with any constructive constructive criticism, but not constant hate. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Ties**

**Chapter 0**

In a world of emptiness and hollowness, where winds blow burdened with the malice of everyday life. Sobs and cries of emotional pain caused from the hatred of other people just echo within your spirit, reaching no one. But... there is a light. It is just a speck, but it illuminates the surrounding blackness. Embrace that light, that essence, and it will grow, so long as you persevere in maintaining that light. Stay strong in yourself, there is still hope in the world. Always a hope...

A harsh wind whined, the clouds circling the sky like voracious vultures. Leaves were being dragged off the trees, the storm acting like some demented child popping the legs off a beetle. The area was shaded; the only available source of light being the clearing between the tangle of branches above the forestry. Underneath the clearing stood alone figure, features hidden by the enshrouding darkness. A crack of violent thunder lit up the scene for a split second, revealing the silhouette to be donning a hooded robe.

Rain spattered down, large droplets occasionally plummeting as the canopy eventually couldn't support the water any longer. Another bolt of thunder was exerted by the clouds, lightning up a black and white monument. The silhouette approached and kneeled at the base of the circular statue, setting down several bowls with items to the sides of it. "Oh gracious powers of the earth, I have come to do what is right. For centuries, corruption and lack of justice have plagued our planet, plunging it into a life of hostility." The shaded character preached, his voice that of a male teenager, head bowed before the monument. "It is why I have come. I know you span time, space and dimensions, for they are your manifestations. What I am about to do will not only liberate the human race, but will also liberate the other dimensions that are of similarity to ours." Another boom of thunder bathed the area in temporary light. The enshrouded teen then reached into the bowls, revealing a chunk of carved obsidian in the shape of a curved semi sphere and what looked like a silver amulet of a comparable shape engraved with Latin lettering. He slowly stood up, staring at two slots hollowed into the stone, one on each half.

The figure placed the obsidian in first, the volcanic glass glowing once it had been secured with an audible 'click'. "With these objects you will reclaim the authority you once had, regain control over the elements of this world you owned." With that the young man placed the silver amulet in the second slot. The two white and black halves of the statue glowed briefly, before a low rumbling sound came from the area. A shattering sound pierced the ears of the shadowed boy as the obsidian shattered, and the amulet distorted in its place before feebly dropping to the ground with a light 'clink'. He stood back, eyes widening in shock as the shards of what was left vaporised before him. "Wha-!" Suddenly, the whole statue began the glow, light swallowing up the area. The teenager ran as the two halves shattered into pebbles, the worst mistake that would haunt him for years to come. As the grey light began to grasp at his robe, something clicked in his brain. What had he done? The beam burst through the canopy, lighting up the pitch black night before retreating back to its origin.

Meanwhile, in a corresponding world, a civilisation of four legged mammals was oblivious to what was happening...


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Ties**

**Chapter 1-What's happened to me?**

There was a light breeze. Birds were singing in the trees. dewdrops fell idly off the leaves of the trees, the scent of fresh grass filling the air. The sun beat down on the green forestry, feeding the plants light so they could photosynthesise. "Uh... my head..." I tried to lift my head, but my body felt suppressed, clamped down. "Oh no... I think... I'm losing..." All I felt was my body letting go, as if drifting into a deep sleep.

"Okay Angel Bunny, I got you your breakfast!" Fluttershy placed a large red apple outside her rabbits home. When the creature failed to come out, Fluttershy began attempting to coax Angel out. "I got you a beautiful royal gala today, freshly picked yesterday from sweet apple acres just for you! You know how important breakfast is for growing bunnies such as yourself." Her soft voice enough to calm any creature. Soon after, Angel appeared, glancing up at the yellow Pegasus before scrutinising the fruit; placing an ear against it, tapping it with a knuckle, measuring it with his paws before staring up at his owner in disgust as if to say "You woke me up from my lay-in for _this?" _He continued to emphasise his displeasure, turning his back to Fluttershy, arms crossed. "Oh, Angel. We go through this every day. What don't you like about the food you are given? I bought myself one too, it was gorgeous, I assure you, you will love it." Angel turned around, frowning as he stretched his neck to scrape off a pathetic amount of skin from the apple. He chewed it slowly, exaggerating each movement of the mouth before swallowing slowly, his face contorting as he did so. "Oh Angel, don't be so silly. That apple is delicious! If you don't like it, I'm afraid you will have to make do with what I give you. Now, finish it up whilst I give the other animals their food as well." She nuzzled the rabbit who wiped the area in horror, like a child wiping off a mothers kiss. "Anyway, I had best feed the hedgehogs next... Oh my, what's that over there?"

"Oh my! Excuse me sir, are you alright? Oh... what do I do?" The voice seemed muffled and distant, as if it were behind a wall. I could feel my body aching, like I had been bruised all over. "Sir? Are you okay? Oh no... please don't be dead..." The voice continued. It was soft and sounded much clearer now. My head still felt like it had been hit by a sledgehammer, and what made it worse was a sudden flash of light that blinded me and left me dazed from the sudden switch from dark to light. Slowly, colours began to form in my vision. The first thing I saw was a yellow face looking over me. "Thank goodness, your awake! I got worried that something worse had happened!" I tried to lift my head. The yellow thing was a... pony? That could _talk?_ The first thing that entered my drowsy brain was shock, before calm when I figured this must be another dream of mine.

"Umm... sir, are you okay? You look a little dazed, you poor thing." The butterscotch animal continued. I just continued to stare, this 'dream' was starting to feel a bit too... realistic. I could feel the wind in my hair, the birds singing softly in the trees and the detail of it all seemed too... explicit. "How about you come back to my home, a nice cup of tea would make you feel better." She offered with a small smile. "Who... who are you? And where am I?" I queried. She was taken aback by my questions. "My name is... Fluttershy, and this is the boarder of the Everfree forest." She replied warily. Something snapped in my mind, and a undeveloped form of panic began to form. Everfree forest? What's an Everfree forest? And aren't ponies just supposed to 'neigh' and eat grass all day, not approach you and suggest that _you're_ the one that's weird and dazed? "Ponies can't talk! How are you pulling that off? Only we humans are supposed to speak!" I blurted out, my mind clogged up with confusion and panic. "You some kind of scientific experiment, or something?" Hoping that was the case so my mind could be put at rest at a feasible explanation. She flinched and stared at the ground briefly before slowly returning to my gaze. "Human? I'm sorry for misunderstanding, but humans do not exist in Equestria" The small horse continued. Now the panic started to truly grip me, feeling a 'tad' unnerved now. "Well, it would seem that rule has been broken, 'cause you're looking at one right now." I replied, slightly arrogantly. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand what you mean. I have only met one human before, and that was outside of Equestria." She replied, a puzzled expression laid across her face. "Well, congrats! you just met your second!" I butted in, with my eyes shut in attempt to further deepen my side of the argument. There was a silence as the yellow one was averted her line of sight to the ground. "Uh... I'm sorry in advance sir, but you don't appear to be a human, not from what I remember." She murmured. I attempted to raise a hand to rub my face out of thought to find I couldn't. That was when the penny dropped.

"No. No!" I cried, turning my neck around to reveal two sky blue wings. I tried to stand up on my hind legs as I normally would to find myself soon collapse in a heap on my front, my head planted roughly in the grass. I stared at my 'arms' in horror, now positioned under my chest instead of were they should be, on the sides of my shoulders. where my hands would naturally be were replaced by solid flat stumps. I crawled over to a nearby puddle, unable to stand up. The only limbs I could move were my back legs, my front legs not reacting to my nerve signals that would normally cause my arms to flex. As I stared into the water, I expected a peach coloured face to look back up at me, but instead I was greeted by a dark blue muzzle, a near black shaggy brown mane replacing my hair with a jagged yellow streak ripping down the centre length of it. I broke down into hysteria at the realisation of what had happened to my body. I had become a _pony_. **of all things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Ties**

**Chapter 2-Coming to terms**

It had been about twenty minutes since I had seen my new body, a Pegasus 'stallion'. I had gone into a short fit of rage after the events, which I had felt guilty about shortly after as I had gone and made the yellow horse faint after yelling and accusing her of being some sort of mad scientist, or something along those lines. She had been out cold for about 5 minutes, and I had eventually calmed down as I knew it would be better to think logically than to screech a lot and have another emotional breakdown. Laying on my side wasn't getting me anywhere, and I figured mobility would be needed if I was going to find out what the heck had happened. "Okay, first things first." I uttered to myself. "learning to walk _might _come in handy." I raised my back into the air with my hind legs. I then tried to lift myself with my front legs, which felt bizarre. Instead of the feeling of arms it was more like having an extra pair of legs sticking out of just below your chest. I lifted my right leg and set it on the ground in a position I decided was going to work before I emulated it with the left leg. "Okay, seems simple enough so far..." I assured myself. It was the actual lifting up of my front that was hard. As soon as I had gotten myself up, I felt my balance swaying before collapsing on my left side. "Oh boy, this is gonna be a pain, I can tell." After a few more frustrating tries I managed to actually stand on my new legs, which, I will admit, I was quite proud about. "Right, next step." I glanced over to the sleeping pony, whose name was... Fluttershy I think she said. She was still out of action. I wished I hadn't of gotten so riled when I did.

Pondering about I how I was going to go about the stage of walking, I set my front right foot (or is it 'hoof'?) forward, followed by my back left, then font left and back right. I was aware I was standing on soft grass, but the ivory stumps that replaced my normal appendages had little to no sense, which just deepened the bizarreness I was going through. It felt incredibly ungainly, but I had managed to move forward roughly two metres. repeating the process again was just as awkward, but I was starting to get used to the feel of my new limbs. Gradually, I tried to pick up the pace, saying each leg as I did so. I was eventually able to move along at a normal pace, but any faster and I found myself in a mound of hooves and bracken. I sat down as I would normally to no avail when I found myself staring up at the glaring sun yet again. I righted myself before slowly sitting as I thought would work best, by folding my hind legs down to my sides with my forelegs supporting my chest and head up. It seemed to work, but again felt extremely unnatural for me. I glanced back at Fluttershy, who seemed to be slowly regaining consciousness. Just to prove one more time that I definitely wasn't dreaming, I lifted a hoof and smacked myself across the muzzle. "Agh!" I cried out from the short spark of pain. Ok... this was certainly not a dream. I was relieved and agitated, my brain rested from the trial of fantasy vs. Reality, but I was angered slightly again as I realised I was taken away from my human life for no reason I could figure.

Another rough five minutes passed, and I could notice Fluttershy was starting to come around. Better not seem like a fool when she does wake. Just keep it cool and calm. I was starting to talk to myself in my head, providing me some more confidence. When I thought about it, I was nothing more than scared. There was no denying it, I had just appeared out of the blue in a strange world as a strange pastille tinted pony, what else was I supposed to feel? I focused back on Fluttershy as I heard her stirring. How am I going to confront her about what was going on?

I sat down next to her, I still felt myself swaying unsteadily on my new limbs. It was going to take a while for me to get used to it completely, I was sure. The wind circled through the surroundings, the grass swaying to the soft melody of the tree's rustling leaves. Hope she wakes soon. I stretched out my right front leg slowly, staring at the thin lining of new fur that was coating my body. I twisted it, examining the appendage. I couldn't help but feel a sense of interest spark in my brain. It may be interesting to see how this turns out for a bit. It soon hit me how parched and starving I was, how long had I been here? I thought of what options I had, glancing over at the puddle I had seen my reflection in. Is it safe to drink from a puddle? Seeing I'm now an animal and all... I considered it, staring into the clear aqua. It seemed clean, so slowly reaching my neck down, took a sip of water. The cool liquid seeped down the back of my throat, relieving the dry buzzing that was clenching my neck. I drank more, till I was sufficiently quenched. Phew, that feels a lot better. Now just to check if she has woken. I returned from the pool. After a few murmurs, she raised her head, her large teal eyes slowly opening. "Umm... are you ok? sorry if I got irate. I was just a bit... shocked." Aw, come on! You make her pass out from shock and you expect her to take _that_? I felt like a total idiot. She just stared for a bit, I guess she might have still been coming to her senses. "Y-yes. I'm fine." she eventually replied in a whisper. She slowly stood up, before staring at the grass beneath her. "I-I'm sorry too... I must have shocked you..." She continued. Well done, you've gone and make her think she is the problem now. Nice going, chucklehead. "No, I'm the problem. I know how brash I acted, and I hope you can accept my apology." I finished off with a weak smile. She smiled back, shyly. "It's okay... please don't worry. It's happened before multiple times, so I'm getting used to it." She murmured. "Do... do you feel hungry? Because I have some food if you would like..." I was reminded by my stomach growling. "If you wouldn't mind." She turned before guiding me to her abode, a small cottage with what looked like a chicken coop outside.

She opened the door for me, I thanked her for it. "Just sit by the table, will a sandwich be alright?" She queried, undoubtedly still jumpy. Perfect, something light to tide me over. I smiled. For an animal, she sure knew how to make a stranger feel welcome. "That would be amazing, thank you." She left into the kitchen of the quaint little house, with me standing by the table. I made my way over to a window, and proceeded to stare through it. The scenery was picturesque, the soft green of the grass contrasting the deep blue of the adjacent sky. I must have gone into a trance, because the next thing I knew was that Fluttershy had re-entered the room and set a plate with a triangle cut sandwich on the table. "Thank you." I went to pick it up, which ended as you would expect, its stupidly hard to actually pick up an object without fingers. I must have looked ridiculous, attempting to slide an arm beneath it before it flopping off back onto the plate, before snapping my (now hoof?) back in utter disgust when I realised I had been standing on them. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Fluttershy was staring in bafflement at what must have looked like the most incompetent attempt at lunch she had seen. Taking this into account, I put on a sheepish smile before settling on bending my neck down and taking a careful bite. My eyes snapped open. That tasted _amazing_! It tasted mildly sweet with a soft sour after taste. Before I knew it, I had eaten the first half. "Umm!" I murmured through a stuffed mouth. "That was great! What is it? Jam? It had jam, right?" She looked over, a smile on her face. "Oh, I'm glad you like it. It's nothing special, just a daisy sandwich..." I almost choked. _Daisy_ sandwich? I had gone and ate a flower stuffed into a bun. And it actually tasted somewhat decent. No, it tasted amazing. What the heck is wrong with me? If someone becomes an animal, they have to eat what that species eats too? Well, I guess it would make sense. Of course it would, you fool! "Umm... Is everything okay?" She said, cocking her head. I swallowed the chewed mouthful I had been holding while I thought. "Uh, yes thanks. Just... pretty sure I didn't eat this before I came here. I felt a small bead of drip down my forehead. This was starting to get more odd by the minute.

I pushed the other half of the sandwich tentatively away, the first half would do for now. I spoke up. "Thank you for that, I really appreciate your hospitality." She smiled. "Oh, you're welcome. I'm always glad to help those who need food or shelter." Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to ask your name. I am sorry." Oh come on, she's blaming herself for what you should have done to start with. Wasn't it bad manners not to introduce yourself? I shook the self addressed thoughts out of my head. "No no, it's my fault." Anyway, my name is..." I trailed off. Oh, please no... Of course, I didn't know. Oh, this could only get better, couldn't it. I slammed my head into the table, causing the young mare to jump. Think, think, think, think, THINK, THINK, THINK! I thought to myself with every knock. Trouble was, I couldn't. I didn't remember a _thing_. All that was there was the vague memory of 'I am human' and nothing else. What my life was before was just a fog shrouded silhouette, what I looked like was a shadow in the back of my mind. I had no idea whatsoever about anything. "I don't know..." I replied, staring at the floor. "You.. you don't know?" She replied. "No... All I can remember is this not being my natural form... but everything else is gone." Her eyes lit up slightly, as if remembering something. "Oh, you said something about that! Umm... if I'm not mistaken that is..." Her voice quietening out at the end of the sentence. I thought for a moment. Yes, I was definitely human before. Well, most likely. probably... maybe... I spoke up. "Yes, I think I was a human before this, but I have no memories of when I was one." The puzzled expression plastered itself back across 'Shy's face. "Oh, this seems very odd. I've never heard of such an event. Well, only once... But it didn't create any physical changes." I nodded. "I just want to know what happened to me, and how I can deal with it. Would you have any ideas?" Her face lightened up. 2Oh, thinking about it, I have a friend who may be able to help you with the memories! That is if you don't mind..." My eyes widened. Already, a chance to find out what the heck is going on. "Yes! I would love to meet your friend. Where is this friend and what is their name?" "Her name is... umm... Twilight... She lives in the library in Ponyville. We could go see her now if you want." I couldn't help but snort slightly. Could there be a more cliché name than Ponyville? Oh well, if this pony 'Twilight' could help me, I may as well give it a shot. "Yes, I would appreciate that." Soon after, she opened the door for me before I stared at the shadows of a village in the distance. That must be Ponyville...


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Ties**

**Chapter 3-Ponyville**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for accepting this quite well so far. I would like to thank you Bearie for enjoying it, and would like to thank my friend Mike for a few suggestions for the fic. I included a couple of pretty bad puns and jokes just to lighten the mood of the chapter a bit, but will make most of the upcoming less serious and more light hearted instead of serious. I do plan, however, on making the ending to the story quite grimdark as I will use it to explain the events in the story a bit more in (hopefully) quite subtle ways, so some things will remain secret until the last few chapters are released simply because it tends to add a bit more impact to the plotline. This is also why this is rated M, So for a while it will seem like its suitable for most ages. Thanks and enjoy.**

We began walking towards the shape of Ponyville. On the way, I noticed the ridiculous amount of bird houses and animal what looked like animal shelters around the area. "Are all these for the animals of the forest?" I asked, turning to her. "Oh, yes. You see, I take care of all the animals around here. If they are injured, I help them recover and give them medicine, or I just befriend them and give them daily food and a nice warm home near my home." She replied with a soft smile. I was surprised at how she managed to take care of all these creatures. There were dozens of shelters. I couldn't even begin to imagine how long it would take to maintain it all if she had to feed them as well. My mind was starting to go round in circles again, so I shook it out of my head so I wouldn't be mulling it over the whole day. Nevertheless, it was touching how she obviously put their care at the height of priority. "So, what do you do apart from caring for these creatures?" I queried. I was incredibly curious at this point, I wasn't sure why but I guessed it may have been from my lack of memory. "Well, I guess you could say I'm a vet, but apart from that I tend to visit my friends." I noticed she wasn't as introvert as she was to start with, her voice had stopped petering out towards the end of each sentence. "I see. So I expect Twilight is a friend of yours?" "Yes, one of five of my other friends." She replied. Five others? For such a demure thing, I was surprised she had so many as five. I simply shrugged it off. The warm sun lit the whole area as I glanced around, still taking in the surroundings. It truly was beautiful. The diversity of colours and shapes really did give a new look wherever you turned. I stared at the now nearing Ponyville. The buildings where like a more modernised version of the natural surroundings, they were just as varied in style and texture that it was refreshing in every sense. looking harder I could spot the outlines of other creatures in the streets. Looks like this place truly is more advanced than I expected possible for a relative of the horse family.

"So, where is the library?" I asked her. We were now approaching a street with what looked like a few stalls selling food littered around the place. "Oh, it's in the centre of the village, not too far from here." I nodded. As we entered the village, I looked around at the various numbers of ponies that were shopping from the various merchandise stalls and shops around the place. There were a few who had wings like myself, some of whom I stared at as they used them to take to the air with their merchandise. I can't believe I was so shocked at the sight, after all what were they made for? Then does that mean I can fly as well? Well, it would make sense... would it? Yeah, I guess. Why not, after all. That would be cool... No, that would be amazing! The chance to be in the air on a whim, and not be confined to the ground. I shook myself out of my fantasy. Think about that later, now is an inopportune moment to be lost in your dream world. I continued to survey the surroundings, noticing a few others with what looked like a horn on their foreheads. One was eating a sandwich outside what I guessed was a cafe, and an aura seemed to be enveloping the ivory spike, and flowing to the food. It then rose up to the pony's mouth and a bite was taking out of it. My eyes widened at the scene. That must be amazing to be able to eat like that! Did they have some sort of special powers or something? Well, nerr. You don't say. I was talking to myself in my head again. I focused back on the streets ahead of me. There was only one more kind I noticed, which had neither wings or a horn. They seemed like... yes. If I remembered correctly they were most like the creatures I saw when I was still human, apart from the... seemingly unnatural colours. I mean, what is the point? Wouldn't it draw attention from predators or something? And what were those things on their buttocks? Some sort of tattoos? I shook my head. Well, this still didn't help me understand the situation. Okay, this was just getting ridiculous. Well, continue to focus on the task at hand. It could be the only way to find out what the hell had happened.

We came to a large open area of the village, lined with multiple large shops. I noticed a sign overhead: Ponyville Village Centre. "So, where is the library?" I queried. I turned to look at her. "It' straight ahead of us. Can you see it?" she returned. I returned my line of sight to directly of me, seeing nothing other than a tree. "Well, all I see is a tree. Am I missing the point here?" She looked back at me again, perplexed expression back on her face. "Umm... That is the library..." She returned quietly. My eyelids dropped. That tree is the library? As I looked closer, I could see a few small balconies jutting out the sides, and a door at the front. Well, if it's the place where the pony that could help me out was, does it matter if its constructed out of a plant? No, I guess not. "Okay, fair enough. Let's go." We continued to approach the 'library'. As we reached the door, 'Shy knocked on it with a barely audible amount of influence. "I'll just be a second! Hang on! Spike, can you get that?" The voice resonated through the door. "Why do I always have to be the one that gets it? Don't I have enough stuff to be dealing with already?" A different, more boy-like voice came through the door in the form of a grumble. The door creaked open, revealing a small purple lizard like creature staring up at us. His moped expression changed as he saw the yellow mare. He turned to look back into the tree. "Hey, Twilight! Its Fluttershy! You wanna see her?" There was a short silence. "Yes! Just a second! Tell her to come in, I'll see her as soon as I've finished sorting these new books! The dragon turned back to us. "Well, may as well come in while we wait for her. How you doin, 'Shy?" She smiled. "Oh, I'm doing great, thank you Spike." Spike? That lizard's name is Spike? And he can talk too? Okay... Things just somehow seemed to get a tad stranger. She entered, and I followed suit, but was stopped briefly by 'Spike'. "Whoa, who's the colt?" He stipulated. "Oh, he's... umm... A friend of mine." She replied. Spike observed me a second longer, before letting me through. I gazed around the gargantuan room. It was incredible who it had been hollowed out the way it had, and installed with taps and separate rooms too. Bookcases lined the walls, with a couple of tables placed near them. A huge carved staircase led up to an upper floor, what was up there I could not tell. Impressive!

A flustered looking pony walked in from a separate room. She was a shade of purple, and had one of those weird horns on her head. She gave Flutter a smile, before looking at me and a small look of perplexity forming across her face. Must everything I meet give me that look? I thought to myself. She spoke up. "Who's the pegasus, Fluttershy?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of me. "Umm... Well... That's why we came really. You see, I found him passed out outside the Everfree forest. And according to him... he's not... a pony." She finished off. The mystified look deepened on her face. "What do you mean, not a pony? From what I can see, he looks just like a normal stallion to me." She replied. "And besides, humans haven't been recorded in Equestria for thousands of years." I spoke up. "We're serious. I know I wasn't like this before today. We came here thinking you may have a solution." I looked at her hopefully. She glanced back at me. "I... I have no spells that can explain a human suddenly appearing here. Don't you have any memories of what bought you here?" I was taken aback. _Spell? What sort of spell?_ I didn't want to be some sort of dummy for what I thought was an idea out of a fairy tale. No, focus on what she asked. "No, I don't remember anything." Flutter raised her voice to ask something. "Couldn't you try the memory spell you used on Dash? That worked, so shouldn't it work here?" Twilight's face changed to that of thought. "I suppose that could work..." Whoa whoa whoa, I wasn't about to have a sort of spell be cast on me. And didn't they carry side effects as well? Stuff like headaches? Fatigue? Explosive diarrhoea? "Wait a minute! I'm not sure about that. What are the side effects?" I eyed her. She gave me a matter of fact look. "There are none. It just helps to stimulate the areas of the brain used for memory. Is that good enough?" I contemplated what if I should go through it or not. Well, if it can help my amnesia, then I guess it would be okay... "Fine. But if I get explosive bowels, you are paying the medical bill." She turned to Shy with a slightly forced smile. Turning back to me, she began her next sentence. "I promise you won't get the... side effect you described. But I've been practicing this my whole life, so I know what I'm doing. Now, you may feel a little prickling feeling..."

I cringed as her horn began to be enveloped in aura. I clasped my eyes shut as the horn rested against my forehead, and, as promised, I felt that slight tingling feeling. There was a flash of light, I couldn't see a thing but white light. My vision soon returned. I opened a single eyes slowly, biting my lip. "Well? Remember anything?" Twilight was smiling at me. I thought. Well... I remembered waking up. Seeing a strange coloured pony. Me going berserk when I saw my body. The pony fainting and... Oh, come on! That did nothing! "No. I don't remember anything." I returned, irritably Her face dropped. "But... It should have worked! It's never failed before! Spike! Get me that spell book!" She cried at the lizardy thing. "Talk about flogging dead dragon. It's over here, Twi-Glerk!" The no longer lizardy thing and now dragon called as he was yanked to the purple horse through her magic. "Sorry, spike, but I need to find what the issue is here." She hastily said. "Let's see... memory... memory... Ahah! Here it is! Memory regaining spells! Step 1...

It had been about an hour by now. The Twilight had been the scanning the page over and over for what seemed like donkey's (her her her, what a pun) years, before grunting in frustration and slamming the book shut. "Uh! I did it exactly how it says in the book! Why didn't it work?" I thought. This world certainly didn't seem like my old one... I couldn't remember hardly anything, but I somehow knew it wasn't the same. "Maybe because the memories are from a different place?" I answered, unsure. She moved her head out of her hooves. "Even so, memories are stored in the brain, so why doesn't it work?" Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I know! The princess should know more about it! Spike! Fetch a quill and a scroll!" "Got it!" Spike returned. Twilight began to speak her message.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I have a matter I urgently need to discuss with you as soon as possible. One of my friends visited me with a pegasus colt with amnesia who claims to not be from Equestria. When I attempted the memory regain spell, it failed. I truly need your help on this matter, for I cannot fathom what is going on clearly. I ask that we may be able to organise a time to meet up and make sense on the matter.

Your loyal student,

Twilight Sparkle."

"You got all of that, Spike?" The mare turned to the dragon. "...Twilight...Spar...kle! Okay!" He inhaled before exhaling a wisp of emerald flame onto the scroll, the aura floating out an open window. "Great, now we just have to wait for her to return the letter." Twilight gleefully uttered. I hope it wouldn't take long... I really wanted to actually make some sense of what was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Ties**

**Chapter 4-Canterlot**

**A/N: Holy Dooley! I haven't uploaded in ages! Sorry about that, but I had loads of homework to do... So now I'm on Easter Holiday with no homework, so I will have more time to work on this! :D Okay, my routine of listening to the C418 Minecraft album whilst writing this are starting to make me question what goes on in my head as I actually go through this. Anyway, back to topic, we see a new character in this chapter! ITS AN INNOVATION ahem, calm down Tom. Anyway, the character is my friend Mike's OC, so I've had to go through the personality of the character before writing this, another reason this chapter is slightly late.**

**READ! I KEEP YOU NO LONGER! ~ Mr. Authershmertz**

We all waited inside the huge wooden cavern. It had been around... five minutes since the letter had been allegedly sent to this 'Princess' who may know more on the subject. I was increasingly sceptical, as I was told that Twilight could help in uncovering my memory, which was about as much use as a radiator made out of ice. So, in effect, I had about as much enthusiasm as a dead fish on the subject. "Hmm... It usually doesn't take her _this_ long." Twilight broke the silence, cocking an eyebrow. I didn't take much notice. I was too tied up in the ropes of my mind to be fully alert to the outside world at the moment. It was broken by a huge belch, causing me to snap back to reality. I turned my eyes to a queasy looking Spike, who had a small scroll enswathed in a lingering green aura floating before him. It fell into his hands (claws?) before beginning to unwrap it. "Great! She's returned a message. What does it say, Spike?" Twilight piped. Spike cleared his throat and began to read.

"Dear Twilight,

Thank you for your letter, I am incredibly intrigued by what you described and I am at a loss at what could be the circumstances of your spell's failure. However, what intrigues me most is what you meant by the pegasus that was not from Equestria. As you know, we are the most predominant species in Equestria, and I do not believe that a pegasus could come from somewhere apart from the land that I control, however, due to my close ties to the land, I may be able to identify the situation. Sadly, I am unable to do such at the moment as I am currently visiting Fillydelphia due to some strange happenings in the town that urgently require my attention. For now, though, I find it plausible that perhaps you and the pegasus visit Luna. There will come a day where she will need to attend such things as I do, and this would be a good way to develop her independence some more. I shall give the message to her personal guard Lance that she may be expecting some visitors over the next few days, so when you get the chance I ask that you consult her. She has a strong connection to the land and its inhabitants as I do, so she most likely will be able to help make some sense of what you require.

Your Tutor,

Princess Celestia.

There was a silence. "So, Celestia is unable to help. Great." Twilight sighed. Spike piped up. "Yes, but Luna should be able to help! After all, she _is _your tutors sister! Celestia advised her, didn't she?" Twilight looked up at Spike. "I guess so. Well, we can't go now, it's sunset. I guess we should leave tomorrow." She glanced at me. It had felt like everything had been going by on its own. Well, it had. Well done for pointing out the obvious. Wait a sec... Sunset? How long had I been in this new world? Well, guess I can't tell... Can't see a clock anywhere. Wow... this is boring. "Well, I guess you will have to stay in the library for the night. Thank Luna I didn't throw that extra bed out." Twi smiled slightly. I remained silent. I really didn't have anything to say, this all seemed to be going by in a blur. I mean, it seemed like it was only half an hour ago I woke up in this place, and already my first night was dawning. Well, thinking back... maybe the time had gone by. Just maybe it seemed quick because of the circumstances. "Maybe you may remember something over sleep. Spells have been known to take a little time to kick in." Twilight offered with a supportive smile. Wow, the people... uh, ponies? really are kind here. It's almost as if the fact I was not completely of their kind was completely irrelevant. "Yes, I think I will try to get some rest. I need to let this all... sink in. Thanks for your hospitality." I smiled slightly. "Where do I sleep?" She began to make her way to a staircase that was carved into the wall. "Just up here. It is the bed on the right, near the balcony." I hastily made my way up the staircase, man, I needed to just be alone in the quiet. The door was ajar, so thankfully I didn't have to go through the whole sorry process of figuring out how to open a door with bloody hooves. The door shut behind me as I gazed at the huge upper floor before me.

A huge pane of glass with a view of the now rising moon dominated the back of the room, and to the right of me was a balcony with a single bed next to the entrance. I flopped onto it, the mattress had a texture that was kind of reminiscent of marshmallow. Wait a second... marshmallow? My mind practically exploded. "Hell yeah! I know what marshmallow feels like! I actually remember something! I'm king of the world! BWAHAHAHAhahahhehehe... he..." I stopped at realising how loud I had screamed that. But; did I just remember that? Or had I known from the start? Oh, here I go. I'm going to start making huge mental judgements over confectionary, aren't I. Yep. Well, best start trying to get some rest. I tossed the covers to the side with my mouth (it's the quickest and easiest way) before covering myself back up again and shutting my eyes. Meanwhile, downstairs...

Twilight glanced back to Shy as the door creaked shut. "Fluttershy, can I ask something from you?" She asked the yellow mare. Shy's eyes flashed in a little uneasy shock. "Oh... umm, yes. What is it?" Twilight raised a hoof to her chin. "Would you mind telling me what happened when you found this colt? Up till now? What were his reactions and how did he act?" Shy recoiled slightly from the request. "Umm... well, when he woke up, he was very calm, and said he thought he was dreaming in some sort of way. He must of soon realised he wasn't dreaming, as he soon seemed to panic, the poor thing. I must have fainted when he began to scream at me... But I offered him food when I woke up. He accepted it, but seemed slightly shocked when I mentioned it was a regular daisy sandwich. When I asked him if he had a name, he said he could not remember, poor darling-" She was cut off as a scream echoed from upstairs. "Hell yeah! I know what marshmallow feels like! I actually remember something! I'm king of the world! BWAHAHAHA!" Shy looked up at Twilight, a bemused expression on her face. Twilight returned the look. "I think that is enough." She sighed. "It really seems as though this colt isn't a normal pony. Well, this will help during the visit to Luna tomorrow. Thanks Fluttershy, you must be getting home soon." Twilight sighed under her breath "Why does this always have to happen to _us_?"

I tossed and turned under the covers. Will my brain please just shut up! The same old questions that I have already thought previously, going round and round like some sort of demented goldfish. 'Why am I a pony? Why do I have wings? Why am I constantly naked?' I snorted in frustration. I rolled over once more- THUD. I rubbed my head tentatively with a hoof. I had gone and fallen out of the ruddy bed. I slowly stood back up. There was no way I was going straight back, I needed something to help me take my mind of my... mind. I glanced at the balcony. Perfect. I glanced at the deep night sky, decorated with a mosaic of stars and lights. It was truly breathtaking. So breathtaking in fact that I forgot to breath and almost passed out. Damn it, concentrate! I stared back at the huge pale saucer dominating the scene. The full moon, peppered in grey craters that were visible even from this distance. I took the chance to gaze back at the illuminated village. It truly had a different appearance to it in different periods of the day. I focused back at the dark ocean above my head. Oh, look. A frying pan constellation. I soon found myself lost amongst the marvel of nature before me, I didn't care about getting sleep. This just looked too incredible. "Looks like someone can't sleep." I heard a voice behind me, causing me to flinch slightly. I turned my head to see Twilight, walking up to the balcony. "I do the same when I can't sleep. Are you interested in stars at all? I find they are incredibly interesting." I smiled. "Oh, I was just taking in the beauty of this night sky, that is all. And look, there's a frying pan in the stars!" I replied. She beamed. "So you like constellations, then? What is your favourite? I think mine has to be Orion. Pisces is fairly interesting too, and Scorpio is rather intriguing." Okay... my mind just went into overload. "I think the pan is my favourite..." I said simply.

I yawned. I was now officially wacked. "You don't mine if I go to bed, just a bit tired now." I asked. We had gotten into a huge discussion on stars and the night sky, and it had helped to take my mind off the nagging questions rampant in my brain. She smiled softly. "Of course. It's a free land, after all." I slumped back into the bed and, at last, managed to get some sleep.

I rubbed my head. Oh man, where the hell am I? I stared at my body. Yep, still not a human. Wait a sec... where the hell am I? Why didn't I answer my question? I stared around. What the... All I could see was white. No wait, that's... fog? My vision was smothered with the bleak mist. I stretched out a foreleg (I could hardly call it an arm now, could I?) towards the blanket surrounding me, I could only just see the end as it cleaved through the vapour. Please don't tell me I've been sent to some other strange world. I shifted my line of sight to the ground beneath me, just a strange grey surface of what seemed like cement. This place seemed empty, the silence was practically deafening. I couldn't see any other signs of life either... Am I the only living thing here? Well, I'm not going out by just standing around like a fool. "Hmm, which way to go..." I thought aloud to myself. Well, kind of a dumb question really, everything looks the same... no landmarks or anything. I began to wander in the direction I was facing.

All that greeted me was the same wall of white, metres upon metres, miles upon miles of the same monotone. A familiar wave of panic washed over me, sending my body shivering as my spine became the epicentre of the reflex. I collapsed to my haunches, I could feel the emotions building up in my head. Before I could ponder on the subject any longer, something caught my attention. In the corner of my eyes, on the border of the fog was something small and jet black. I cautiously made my way over to it, and as I drew closer, I recognised the shape and details. Is that... a radio transceiver? I lowered a hoof to it, but I jerked it away as it began to emit noise. Static? The transceiver began to buzz and occasionally jerk a few distorted words out of it. It was truly disturbing for reasons I could not fathom. The static petered out, and loud clear words began to transmit through the device.

"If you wish for absolution, for truth, do you seek and pursue such? Or do you run and evade it at all costs? Do you need the facts, or are they better conc-ea-..."

The static returned and drowned out the haunting message that had just been playing. Eventually the static too stopped, and my mind was left going round again. What the heck was that? What was it talking about? I was snapped out of my mental trance as something came into view amongst the fog. The silhouette of... a human? The shadow continued to grow ever closer, and what emerged from the veil of vapour shook my mind to the core. It was what I could remember what a human looked like, but what was truly haunting was... its face. It's face was just a sheet of skin, no features, nothing. Just a blank canvas replacing the sculpture that should be dominating the part of the body. I wanted to run. My mind told me to run. My legs willed me to go, to escape whatever this thing was, but my body would not cooperate. I just stood there, my mind rattling with the repeated message. The fog began to suddenly grow deeper, before I couldn't see a thing.

The birds were standing proudly in amongst the snaking branches of the trees, performing their song to the rising sun as it bathed the land in the warmth it needed to be sustained. I jerked up in bed, covered in sweat. What the bloody hell was that? Some sort of nightmare? No... it seemed to real. But why am I back here, as if nothing happened? It was all so clear... the feeling of isolation. The strange creature with no identity. The distorted message that came out of the radio. Could that all have been just a dream? "Well, someone's up early. Did you sleep well?" I turned to see Twilight reading a book on her bed. "Umm... yeah. I guess so." I replied. Well done for keeping suspicions down, you fool. Quickly, change the subject! "So, aren't we meant to be going to this... Can- ter- lot today? Ss-wish! She smiled. "Well, somepony seems eager to go new places!" Somepony? What sort of grammar is that? Well, I guess it's going to be different here. "Uh... yes. Can we go as soon as you are ready?" I put on my oft used sheepish smile. Twilight beamed. "It's great to see such a boost in confidence! Sure, we will go as soon as I've sorted breakfast." I nodded and thanked her.

Well, I won't bore you with all the following events, as it would effectively kill off half of the people reading from sheer monotony. So, in a brief summary, I ate sandwich, walked through Ponyville, followed Twilight past the Everfree forest until I could see a huge castle embedded into the side of a mountain. We soon came to what looked like a city, which Twi told me was Canterlot. Now, back to the epic plotline!

I stared at the huge landscape before me. If I thought Ponyville was large, then I should have seen Canterlot. But what shocked me more was that there were ponies, but with _clothes _on for a change! What an innovation! Twilight turned to me. "Well, you see the castle on the mountain? That is the royal castle." I nodded. She continued. "Now, the walk there isn't too long. But the ponies here are a bit... snobbish. So if you get a few looks, don't take it personally."

Well, here another uneventful half an hour was meant to be written here, but shall be summarised for the sake of the reader. In essence, all that happened was we walked through the city, got a load of looks saying 'you are the scum of the earth'. Eventually we reached the castle gates, which is where I shall actually continue properly.

We stepped into the castle grounds through the towering gates. We were immediately greeted by a pegasus stallion in dark armour, who's coat was as grey as the ornamental metal on his body. "May I take your name please?" He half ordered. Twilight answered. "Twilight Sparkle. Celestia told me to come here and visit Luna for an issue we have." His stern expression changed to a more welcoming one. "Ah, yes. The princess said I should be expecting visitors." He help out a hoof. "The name's Lance, Luna's personal guard." Twilight accepted and shook. He then help his hoof out to me. Umm... what do I do in this situation? I slowly reached my hoof to his, and we shook. "Good to meet you. Your name is?" He motioned. "Uhh... I don't know." I replied. He looked shocked. "Don't know your own name, eh? The old case of amnesia, I take it?" Twilight nodded. Lance turned. "Well, the princess is waiting. This way." And with that, we followed. Oh, please tell me this Luna can help me at least...

**I kinda enjoyed writing this, especially the fog bit. Well, the next chap will be out sooner, which is good. Now we can start to get into the nitty gritty stuff after we get this bit with Luna over with. WOOP DEEP JOY! ahem. Please remember to review as it helps me know what I'm doing good and what I'm not doing good. Also, if you have any requests, I will contemplate adding them, and I am willing to add peoples OC's too, as long as you describe their personalities and backgrounds. So, with that, I am OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul Ties**

**Chapter 5-Lance and Luna**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter will be exploring the new character's personality, and will (hopefully) be the start of the more comedic chapters (next being the possible start, or some of the upcoming anyway). But it will fit in with the plot, so don't worry, it will be serious, unless I've had red bulls that day. Yeah, I have an addiction to energy drinks. Well, enjoy!**

We ambled through the huge greenery of the gardens enclosing the entrance to the castle, the variety of plants and wildlife truly showed that this place must be that of some kind of royalty. There were pools of crystalline water, some with fountains composed of busts of fish or other creatures of sorts. Occasionally a peacock or pheasant would cross our path, the fanning tails of the birds blending in with the rich tones of the garden. The soft echo of rippling water from the fountains coupled with the slow brush of the leaves in the breeze set the atmosphere reminiscent of something out of a paradise setting. Man, I need to become a philosopher, I'm getting quite the trend for this stuff. I was so caught up in (yet again) the new surroundings that I hadn't noticed the massive marble wall in front of our path. "Well, welcome to Canterlot Castle, the most impressive creation to the Equine race and home to the rulers of the land!" Lance proudly announced, turning to me. "Luna shall be in her quarters of the castle, just a short walk through this door." Lance had a certain tone to his voice, fitting for a guard. Well, I guess it would, being a much needed cliché after all.

The huge mahogany doors creaked open, revealing a gargantuan corridor with the ceiling many several feet above our heads. The actual roof of which was decorated with a confusion of stars that appeared to glow significantly. The centre of said corridor was lined with a maroon carpet, leading to double doors at the end. As we made our way down the passage I couldn't help but notice what looked like murals on the walls, depicting that of a silhouette of a slender creature with two large wings spread wide with a crescent moon in the background. Another showed an orb divided with a curved line, one side light yellow, similar to the sun, and the other half a slightly bluish white colour. Perhaps the moon? Yeah, I guess. There were several others, ranging from the moon with the shadow of (what I guessed) was some sort of pony curved around the circumference, to a blue orb with the sun and moon orbiting said globe. I noticed that in each the moon appeared more prominent than the sun, if it appeared in any of the art.

After a short while, we had made our way down the hall and had reached our destination. Lance turned to us. "Right, I shall go in and tell her you are here. I won't be long." With that he pushed the entrance open before closing it behind him. My mind began to wander. What was this 'Princess' like? Some kind of prissy thing that would be fitting in a fairy tale? Or a battle maiden with a double headed axe with a forest of red facial hair that would lop your head off if you made the wrong move? If I was quite honest, I would prefer the latter out of the two. Well, I get what I get, Cinderella or Boudicca, I can't change anything. I just have to trust what I've been told and go with the flow.

"Okay, this way. She shall see you now" I was jerked out of my trance by the guards voice. Lance was leaning on the open door, and I made my way over to the gap. I stepped into the room. Well, I say room, but it truly was more of a chamber. Colossal in size, draped in deep silk in areas and adorned with the familiar constellations and lunar patterns. At the centre of it all was a deep blue creature. Drawing closer I could see it was some sort of horse or pony, but it's mane was fluid, gaseous and flowed as if it were being dragged and dispersed by the wind. The Princess, I assume. At the very back of the chamber was an impressive stained glass window of a full moon. We approached Luna, and her deep eyes stared straight into ours, almost feeling like they were penetrating my soul. She smiled. "Ah, yes. You must be the Pegasus Tia told me would come to see me. If I understand correctly, you are here on the case of your amnesia, correct?" Well, I didn't think I was here for just that. Wasn't I here for the case of my history too? If I am honest, I didn't know any more, so I simply nodded. She turned to Lance. "I wish to speak to him in private, Lance. Wait outside and resume your duty." Lance nodded, bowed and exited the area. The door shut with a knock.

Luna faced me. "So, you are here not just because of your amnesia, I can tell." I was shocked she could tell, but I responded. "Yes. That is true." She simply nodded. "You are not from Equestria either, correct?" How did she know? Does...does she know how I got here after all? "Yes... That is also true." She smiled. "You never were a pony too. You are a human, a creature that has not been seen in Equestria for several thousand years. That is true as well." Okay. It would appear I just travelled into a realm were nothing made sense. "Wait a minute. How do you know about all that? Do... do you know about my previous life? How I came here? My name?" The serious expression returned to her face. A short silence ensued. "No. I do not know about your previous life, or your name. I do know that what bought you here was not my doing, or my sisters." I was disheartened. Man, I really wanted to know something, anything that might help to develop my memory. "Do you know why the memory spell Twilight used on me did not work?" She nodded. "Yes. It may not be definite, but it is most likely that you are not from Equestria naturally, so the magic that binds the land does not recognise you." Seems legit. "So what am I supposed to do about my memory?" "I'm afraid all you can do at the moment is stay here, and hope you regain your previous memories through your time here. You will have to start a new life here with new memories for now, and maybe... maybe you will discover who you really are."

I was left in emotional confusion. This had gone by way too fast, as if this was some badly written section of some fan story. Half of me wanted to weep, knowing there was no way I could get rid of this amnesia unless fate was on my side, and yet the other half was filled with an odd feeling of curiosity, what would be awaiting me in this new world, whether I would discover who I was, and what it would be like, to start a fresh new life, a clean slate without the smudges that may have been defacing your old one. But where do I start from here? It's not like you can just walk out there and bang, new life served to you on a silver platter. Won't I need a home and all that jazz? "Can you do one thing for me, though. Don't tell any other pony you were once a human. Can you do that for me?" I had no idea why not, perhaps some sort of conspiracy? Well, I no longer know what the heck I'm going on about, so I'll just accept it. I nodded. Luna turned to the door. "Lance! You can come back in now. I need you for something." The grey pegasus re-entered.

"Your majesty? What do you require?" Luna faced me. "Lance, as a personal request, I would like you to share your home with this pegasus. He shall learn from you until he regains his memory, or until him amnesia is no longer a problem and has built up a new storage of memories. And besides, I often wonder whether you need a friend around here. You do seem incredibly solitary. I think it shall be the start of a new friendship." I glanced at Lance. He glanced at me. We both shared the same look: scepticism. I mean, out of the blue I'm being housed with someone I don't know, and we are expected to become some sort of 'Goody Goody Gumdrop Best Buddies'. Lance shook the look off his face. "Uh... yeah, Luna... I mean, your majesty... It would be a pleasure. I'm sure..." Well, looks like my life has just been served rare. I'm stuck here, and I'm just gonna have to grin and bear it. There could be laughs, there could be tears, there could be hallucinations... We could find out we were under the effects of a gas leak. Ahh, so MUCH to look forward to. Okay I may be being unfair, but I can't help but see the future looking grim, or actually kind of zany considering the look of the place. Okay, I'm going to stop right there before I end up becoming overly cynical again. This IS a new start, might as well embrace it.

Lance and I were soon sent to his home, which turned out was inside the actual castle not too far from the chamber we had emerged from. We reached the ornate wooden door, he unlocked it and pushed the door open. The door shut. I heard a sigh and turned to see Lance tossing his armour off. It landed in a matte pile on the floor with an audible metallic clatter. He had a deep red and grey Mohican mane and tail with bright red eyes, which, I will admit, startled me a bit as I hadn't noticed them earlier. He shook his head. "Damn it, that had to be one of the most _boring _day's duty in the history of **bloody** Equestria." I was taken aback at his language. Did horses know words like that? If so... all the better! "He looked up at me. "And now I've got to share my home with some colt I don't know... Not that that's a bad thing... but I don't get a say in it. Not one arsing word! I swear, I'll go mad one of these days if I don't get any choices in my life." He grinned. "So, how you doin'?" Wow... that was a quick change of character. One moment a polite guard, the second he's swearing and speaking about self rights. Hmm... I like this guy! "Yeah, I'm doing okay, thanks. Well, as good as I'm going to get."

After a short while, we had gotten into a full blown conversation. He told me about how he was born in Canterlot, his life growing up, and all the simple 'getting to know each other' chat you would naturally come up with when you meet someone. "So, you say you don't remember your name?" He asked me. I nodded in reply. "You have any idea about your past?" I opened my mouth to say what I did know, but I remembered that I was ordered not to. "Well, no. Nothing apart from yesterday." He nodded. "Gosh, must be quite the bugger then." I couldn't help but laugh at his language. Just his seriousness when using it was what was just so amusing. "Well, it can be a bit of a pain, yes." He smiled. "Well, looks like we agree on something, at least that's progress. I think you and me are gonna get on just fine, mate" Yes... I hope that would be the case. It would make things a lot easier. And can I express how relieving it is to know I'm not the only male pony here? I mean... All I've met are female... female... female... For a sec I thought I was the only thing with a deeper voice around here. Well, I'm gonna stop now because I'm blabbing about nothing, so I'll just get this day over with and let my mind have a rest. Let's see what this new life brings!

**Well, sorry it's been a while, but my computers been having issues... So yeah, next episode may be a comedy type thing, but yep, expect more of Mike's OC Lance, who will act as a bit more of an ice breaker of overly serious situations. So, yeah... PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED MORE REVIEWS ahem... calm down. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul Ties**

**Chapter 6-third day... and ALREADY this is happening.**

**A/N: Well, this may be the start of the comedy chapters... or maybe not. I'm just writing this as I think of stuff, so... fingers crossed it turns out okay... I've had a couple of energy drinks today, so this may seem a bit... crazy. Okay? Nope. well, read on.**

I yawned and subconsciously stretched as I began to stir from my sleep. Oh, please don't tell me I have to walk any more today... yesterday pretty much killed me... so much boring walking. I opened my eyes to see the new cobblestone ceiling above me. Oh yeah, I had my life served to me on a silver platter yesterday, didn't I. Well, looks like I've got a pretty easy time ahead of me for now. I got everything: a home; a... umm... Oh come on. I just completely and utterly showed myself up with my own brain. Well, normal for me, I guess. Okay, I got a home. That's all that matters, hopefully. I slumped out of the bed, thumping on a red and grey rug on the floor. Easiest way, I find. I made my way over to the door and pushed it open. "Ah, Peggy, your awake! Good, I need to tell you something before I go to yet another bloody awful castle council meeting." Lance ushered me over, but I hesitated. Peggy? What sort of a name was Peggy? "Uh, that's great and all, but why are you calling me Peggy?" I asked. He smirked. "Well, you don't have a name, and you are a pegasus, so there ya go! Peggy!" I sighed. Well, it doesn't take a genius to know that he gave me that name just to annoy me, but I guess it means I will have something to be called, even if it is a bit... feminine. Did they even know names like that? Or was it meant... ah, forget it. my minds going weird again.

"Fine..." I murmured, slightly irritated. "Anyway, what did you need to talk to me about?" His eyebrows shifted in thought. "Uhh... I think it was... Ah, yes. Well, as I said I have to waste my time at another useless meeting, and just wanted to tell you that there's a pack of hay fries in the cupboard if ya get hungry, and if you get a knock on the door, say you don't take double glazing, gas or electricity and tell 'em to bugger off. Okay?" Hay fries? Oh, come on. Couldn't I settle for a nice steak and chips? Or what about a bacon sarneh? Wait, do they even eat that stuff? Guess not... I mean, they hardly have the teeth for it, do they... Well, there I go again. "Uh, sure. I'll tell them just that." Lance made his way over to the door. "Well, see you after an hour of psychological torture." And with that, the mahogany door slammed shut, echoing around the stone room. Well, looks like I got this place all to myself! Hmm... what to do first... Thinking about it, I am kinda thirsty... I glanced around the room, noticing a section that looked like a kitchen, or what I could remember what a kitchen looked like. I stared at the work surface. "Hmm... Now all I need is something context sensitive. I could really do with a blender..." I thought to myself, glancing at a bowl of thrown on fruit. "Let's see... ah, is that a blender I see?" I made my way over to the liquidiser, stopping at the fruit bowl. "Let's see... Grapes, yeah, that'll go well. Perhaps an apple too..." I clenched the fruit in my teeth (What else was I meant to pick them up with?) and dropped them into the blender. "Right, let's see. Aha! Smoothy button!" I pressed the button carefully with a hoof (which is harder than you can imagine) and watched as the metal blades began to dice what was inside.

"Right, thirty more seconds and I should have me a-" splutch. My vision went a shade of green, I could only smell the strong scent of liquid fruit emblazing my nostrils. The sound of the blender was sounding louder, and the cycle soon ended. After I had wiped away the mess over my eyes, I was left thinking one word. Crap. The entire kitchen was caked in green. Of course, I had forgot to put the bloody lid on, hadn't I? "Oh man... how am I going to clean this up..." Well, might as well drink what's left in the actual blender. I noticed a straw by the sink. Wow, context sensitive again! I plopped the straw in and began to drink the sweet fruit juice.

**Meanwhile, at said bloody awful meeting...**

"Right, we are all here apart from Lance and Crop Harvest .They're normally late, so we shall continue, if you may. To start, we need to address the naming of the new road in the far side of Canterlot, yes?" The others in the room nodded and murmured in agreement. They were all seated around an L shaped table, all of them mares. The Chairpony was sitting in the centre of the length of the table. "Good. Anyone have any suggestions?" The unicorn sitting next to the Chairpony looked up from the book of minutes she was using to record the minutes. "Ah, yes. I thought we could call it: New Road. What do you think?" Sighing, the Chairpony responded. "Yes, not to be confused with the very similarly named 'New Road' round the corner from the castle." The mare writing the minutes cleared her throat. "I've already thought of that. You see, I thought we could call the old New Road: Old Road. You see?" The Chairpony opened her mouth to respond, to be interrupted by the mare writing the minutes pointing a hoof and laughing jollily to herself. "Ah, yes! I'm one step ahead of you, councillor! I'm sure you realise we already have an Old Road! Indeed, I have already thought of that too. I think we should call the old Old Road: Very Old Road, and perhaps to avoid future confusion, maybe call the Very Old Road: Very Old Road Now, But Might Be Older Later Road." She smiled. "Or we could just settle for Pratt's Avenue!" The Chairpony Snapped. "Anyway, moving on-" "Sorry I'm late! The cows have had the screaming squits! They're producing it faster than I can clear it, it's been all hooves to the mops. I've only just managed to wash the muck out of my mane and tail." "That's alright, Ms. Harvest. Just Lance now and we'll all be present..." "Sorry I'm late..." "Right on cue..."

Lance sat down and crossed his forelegs, leaning on the table. "What have I missed?" He asked. "Well, we had truly THRILLING discussion on the name of the new road in Canterlot. That has been all. I assure you, it was a shame you weren't her to hear it." Lance sighed. "I'll live." The Councillor cleared her throat and continued. "Without further ado, I think we should address the situation of why Grey Storm, Canterlot's weathercolt is not here today. As you may know, he had a serious accident earlier in the week while flying through a storm. Rather ironic really, grounded by his own work." She laughed slightly, but stopped when met by silence from the others. "Well, the situation is that we need another pegasus that can take over his duties as he has been told he cannot do such strenuous work again. We shall put up a notice in the town, informing the city about the open job." Lance, who wasn't paying too much attention, was snapped out of his trance. Hmm, what if... just maybe. If he could fly, or if he were to learn, could Peggy maybe fill in that job, get some wonga? Yeah, maybe. Give him something to do instead of staying in the home all day... Hmm... this could work!

I continued wiping down the walls, nearly cleaned it up. It had gone everywhere, and I had gone through the most awkward positions in order to reach the lime splattered nooks crannies with the wet rag clenched between my teeth. Blimey, if I could figure out how to work these ruddy wings I could have finished this so much quicker. Well, last wipe, and... yep, that's got it! I tossed the rag in the bin (which, thank heavens, I had found while clearing up) and slouched on the sofa in the main room. I had pretty much figured out how to sit in a way that emulated the way I think I would have sat as a human, which had given me a bit of reassurance that there is still hope from my human psyche. My ears perked up as I heard the sound of a key being inserted into a lock. The huge door creaked open before being slammed shut by Lance. He glanced over to me. That smirk reappeared on his face before jumped into the air and flew towards me. "Peggy! I need to ask you somethin'!" He said, tackling me to the ground. I groaned. That knocked the air out of me. I stood back up.

"Uhh, what is it Lance?" He grinned. "Well, you know how you're a pegasus, Peggy? Well, dunno if you remember this, but pegasi can control the weather, right? Anyway, the job for Canterlot's weathercolt has come up, and I thought you could apply for it! What ya think?" I was left in shock. My third day here, and I'm being offered a job. Is this really how the plot is meant to go? "Well, that's... very kind of you Lance, but I don't even know how I'm meant to 'control the weather'. Could you please clarify before I make a decision?" He nodded. "Of course. Say you are told to clear the sky for the forecast, all you have to do is fly up there, screw those clouds over, and fly back down. Job done. The end. Finito. Get it?" I thought for a second, before coming to a decision. "I will admit, a job that consists of 'screwing clouds over' would sound mighty fine if I could fly, or even know how to control my wings, but flying into the sky as well... I mean, what if I fall, or get blown away, or... okay, I'm going to stop before I make myself sound like a total wimp, but you get my point!" Lance looked disappointed, before replying. "But you get to join the Council and attend to the simply riveting meetings we have. I assure you, they're gripping stuff!" I eyed him. "Didn't you say before you went that those meetings were 'bloody awful'?" He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, you know, in my book, saying something is bloody awful is like saying that it's bloody brilliant. It's meant in... uhh... sarcastic terms. Lance said swiftly.

Well, call me dumb, gullible, anything but at the time, I thought it seemed pretty legitimate. "So... How am I going to learn to fly? I mean, I can't even open them or whatnot." Lance smiled. "Well, there is that pegasus from Ponyville. She is actually the weather controller of the village down there, would you believe it. I guess you could ask her for a lesson... I have seen her helping others with their flying on occasion. She must be doing a bloody good job, 'cause those she does tutor seem to be up there pretty quickly." I nodded slowly. Okay... So in the course of about ten minutes, I've been thrown into a job and flying lesson without too much of a say. Oh well, I guess here comes the fish course of this meal of life...

**Well, there is that chapter. Anyway, once the council get more involved with the story, that is when (hopefully) the comedy will start. Anyway, please tell me what you thought through a review, as it really helps me to gauge whether the story is still okay. So yeah, remember to Review and hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soul Ties**

**Chapter 7-Wow, this is eventful.**

**A/N: Sorry this has been ages since I updated, but Microsoft Office stopped working, so I had to fix it which was a pain in the arse. Again, thanks everyone for the good reviews! They really do help me to continue this, so yep. Also, thanks to Timefather64 for keeping with the story since the start and the positive reviews! Glad you are enjoying it so far. Also, I will be looking at the reviewers and followers fanfics, so yeah, you may see a review from me at some point. Well, this is another chapter that I just need to get out the way, so once this is over the main part of the story will unfold! Okay, I'm blabbing on now, so just... just read. I won't keep you any longer.**

"Okay, battle plan." Lance announced. We were seated at the table, my eyes half lidded in half-enthusiasm. Half of me wanted to learn to fly, that was for sure, but the other half was in its usual sceptical mindset. I mean, just to get a lesson we need a 'battle plan'? Isn't it easier to just walk up, say hi, and ask if a lesson is possible? This is like something out of a heist or war scenario, not for a nice civilised lesson. Huh, am I remembering more stuff? Eh, I really don't know what goes on in my mind anymore. "First step: from the intelligence we have been provided with, we have gathered that soon to be tutor who goes by the alias as 'Rainbow Dash' should be clearing the sky around the Ponyville area today at thirteen hundred hours." He jabbed his hoof at an area on the crudely drawn map of the area. "Right, step two. This salt pot will be used to symbolise the target, while this pepper pot shall act as you. Right, you shall walk to the destination where she is located and proceed to ask the following line..." I thought for a moment. This was just... ludicrous. I mean, this was truly ridiculous. Couldn't there be a more... simple way around this? Besides, wasn't Lance himself a pegasus? Couldn't he teach me to fly without having to go through this?

"Uhh, Lance?" I questioned. He finished pushing the pepper pot across the map before glancing up at me. "Yeah?" I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was thinking, couldn't this whole thing be avoided if-" I was cut off. "Thing? This isn't a thing! It's a bloody operation Peggy! this ain't gonna be a walk in the park! This takes sweat blood and tears, apart from none of those." I sighed "Well, yeah. You are making this a whole operation. In all honesty Lance, wouldn't it be easier if, you know, you gave me a quick lesson? I mean, you are a pegasus after all..." I grinned hopefully. Lance stared at me. "Look mate, I am Princess Luna's bloody guard. Not some prancin' athlete who has time to waist on some blank flank with amnesia, even he is friendly and gullible. So your answer to that question is, no, I can't give you a quick lesson. I have standards. So I suggest you be quiet and follow my lead!" I took in a deep breath. That was... clear enough. "Okay, okay... you don't have to make such a huge point. By the way, what did you mean by 'blank flank'?" He smirked "Oh, you'll find out in due time. For now, just focus on the plan."

"...and that's the operation. Any questions?" I cocked my head. "Well... yes, actually. When you said 'make sure not to hit the ground hard. It may hurt' what were you implying?" He sighed. "Oh, come on! You call that a question?" I stared sternly at him. He continued. "Well, uhh... just don't close your wings in mid flight, that's all. Cos it will feel like rainbows and candy. In other words, a lot." I narrowed my eyes. "How much is 'a lot'? "He chuckled. "Well, you know... it will cause you to... well, die. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure you can recover from that. Maybe." I sighed. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course you can't recover from dea-" Lance cut me off. "Well, to answer the previous question... I would say it is merely a case of personal opinion. But trust me, I died once. It hurt, but I got better. And that's how I got here today!" He smiled gleefully. He really is leading me round in circles here. Ugh, screw it. He wins. My brain cannae hack this madness anymore!

"Right! Okay then! Off you go! Have fun! Got to get ready for work! Royalty won't protect itself!" Lance cried jollily as he dragged me by the tail to the door. "But... I don't know where this place is! How am I meant to find this place if I don- " the door slammed in my face. Wow, that guy can be so pushy sometimes. I sighed wearily. This was going to be a long day... Right, how do I get out of here again? I glanced around the huge corridors. Wow, if I can't find an entrance how am I meant to find my way around Ponyille? Okay then... let's see...

**20 minutes of searching later...**

I stepped out the door and grunted in frustration. That was like making my way through a labyrinth. If only I knew that the entrance I was looking for was just round the corner from where Lance lived... Well, here comes a long walk through Canterlot. I made my way through the fluent shapes of the castles gardens as the chorus of the wildlife populating it filled my ears. At least this leg was scenic. It was short lived, as soon enough I had reached the end of said garden and come across the streets of Canterlot. I began to make my way towards the shadow of Ponyville in the distance. Well, I guess this walk isn't so bad. I was knocked out of my trance by the sound of whispering. "Ugh, who is _that_? Never seen him around before." "Yes darling, I agree. Probably one of those commoner visitors." My ears perked up. I began to listen to their conversation in more focus.

"Ugh! He isn't even wearing any clothes! How uncouth! I've only ever seen that in the populations outside of our regal city." "Indeed. And look! He's a blank flank! How low for a grown stallion not have anything to say who he is!" Hmm, that's starting to sound like... "That disgraceful mane! So rough! No care put into that! He's even got small blades of grass in that scrap of a tail he has!" Okay, that really is starting to sound like me now. I turned my head towards the direction of the sound. Standing there, practically firing daggers at me was a stallion with a top hat and waistcoat and a mare with some sort of bun on her head with a dress that appeared to be lined with sequins or something. Both looked, in my opinion, quite laughable! I snorted with slight laughter as I looked them over. Both suddenly looked shocked and began to whisper again. "He's seen us!" "Can looks smudge clothing?" I sighed and just shook my head. Just let it go, obviously just a few people... no, ponies? Around here that are way in over their heads. Not my issue... not my issue... I told myself mentally as I continued down the bustling City.

My eye flickered. All I heard since I had been here was 'Oh my! Doesn't he look like crap! Oh my! A bloody blank flank! How uncouth! Stay away! He may taint our aristocracy!' Note to self: Ponies in Canterlot are shot away, stuck up, cotton wrapped, pompous, shallow tarts with no sense of privacy and that's true! If I hear the words 'blank flank' again I am going to scream. No, seriously, I will. Just wait. Anyway, at least I'm leaving this place. Now all I need now is a nice civilised arrangement with this 'Rainbow Dash' over a flying lesson and my day should be complete. Hopefully. As I set foot... uhh... hoof (I... guess?) on the familiar streets of Ponyville, I tried to make sense of where this place was that was going to have the sky cleared or something. Right, where is that shop called... what did it say on the map... Saggercub Cornets or something? If only Lance hadn't written that so crudely... Hmm... Let's see...

"Uh, excuse me? Madam? Madam? Great. Just ignore me. Oh, sir! Do you know directions to a place called Slugger Cub Cornet? No? Oh. Thanks anyway..." I groaned. This was ridiculous. No matter who I asked, they didn't know of this place. Hmm, what are the options for this situation. Well, there is give up, very enticing, I'll admit, but part of me wanted to learn how to fly. I guess I could just stare at the sky for a while till I see anything promising, but that is kinda boring. Hmm... didn't Twilight say once... yeah, that could lead me somewhere.

I knocked on the door of the library. The lock clunked before it opened. I looked down at Spike. "Hey there Spike. Is Twelfthnight around?" Spike furrowed his brow. "You mean Twilight, right?" I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. you know what I mean. Is she in? I need to ask her something." Spike turned around. "Twi! Skippy's here again! He needs to see you!" He called into the hollow oak. I walked in to see the purple mare walking down the stairs. I'm never going to find these colours natural... Twilight looked at me unsurely. "Hi! Uhh, wasn't expecting to see you anymore!" She smiled slightly. I shook my head. Well, I wasn't planning to drop by, but I need to ask you something." She cocked her head. "Sure. What is it?" "I sighed. This is going to sound dumb...

"So, you need to know where you can find Rainbow so she can give you flying lessons? That's what this is about?" She asked. I nodded. "It wasn't my idea. It was that guard Lance's bright idea. Couldn't see why he couldn't give me a few lessons, something to do with 'standards' or something along those lines." Twilight smiled. "Well, she is the best young flier in Equestria. In my idea, it's a good choice, however, I warn you. She can be impulsive and brash. So if she appears to be a bit... stubborn in areas, don't take it personally." I nodded slowly. "Okay... fair enough. Where can I find her then?" Twilight raised a hoof to her chin(?) in thought. "Well, usually she is clearing the sky around Sugarcube Corner at this point. I would try there." I mentally slapped myself. Of course, that place I had been trying to get to this whole time was Sugarcube Corner, not Saggercub Cornets or any of those places, bloody. Sugarcube. Corner.

I thanked Twilight for giving me directions and made my way towards where this Rainbow Dash was meant to be. After a short time walking, I noticed a shop on my left that appeared to be a cake shop... Well, it did have a cupcake hanging on the side, so I'm guessing this is it.

I stared at the deep blue sky. It seemed clear. Don't tell me I've missed her after all this... I continued to scan the skyline. My eyes fell on a single puff of white. Hmm... I looked closer. There appeared to be something... Yeah, something on that cloud. There was a tuft of spectrum sticking out the top. Hmm indeed, hmm indeed. "Hello? Excuse me?" The tuft shifted before a cyan face poked over the edge of the cloud. "Did you say something?" It said to me. Rainbow Dash, I presume. "Uhh, yeah. I did. Are you that Rainbow Dash?" I questioned. She smirked. "The one and only!" She bragged. Huh, crowd pleaser. "Yeah, great. Just wondering, this is going to sound dumb, but you see, I kind of can't fly. And I need some lessons. And, um... could you give me some?" Wow, smooth one. She continued to stare at me. "A stallion... who can't fly?" She snorted before erupting into hysterics. Yep, this is going to Rainbows and candy, I can tell.

**How was it? Probably one of the more boring chapters, but I have to get them over with. So once these are all over, the true story will start. So yeah, the next chapter won't be so long away, sorry it took a while but... I've already explained this. Anyway, hope you ejoyed and please remember to review, good or bad. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soul Ties**

**Chapter 8-Flying... At last?**

**A/N: Thanks for the constructive criticism I received last chapter, I have taken that into account and have changed the structure of this part to match the recommendation of *Insert Reviewer's Name Here* who advised me to change the structure so that every new line spoken by a character will be separate from the main dialogue. I had planned to do this all along, but wasn't sure to include it or not because I had no idea this would get even one reviewer. Anyway, I can't say who gave me that constructive criticism because I have no internet connection at the moment and- I'm blabbing on. Sorry, You may now read.**

I stared up at the cloud supporting the hysterical pegasus. This was going to be awkward to explain. I mean, how do you explain how a... um... mature pegasus can't fly? I guess it wouldn't be far off from an adult human who struggles to walk...

Dash stifled her laughter and peeked over the cloud to stare at me. "So, you can't fly. And you need me to teach you how to fly." She snorted.

I sighed, "Well, uh, yes. I was sorta told, by a friend of mine that you can teach me. Is- is that true?" I smiled hopefully.

She just gawked at me for a few more seconds before roaring with hilarity again. She smirked back at me. "Oh yeah? Does this friend think I'm willing to waste my time on some grown stallion who can't fly? Should have learned when you were a foal, mate." And with that, she tossed onto her back, her forelegs wrapped round the back of her head. Oh, for crying out...

"Think... think..." I muttered to myself. She didn't half seem bloody big about herself. To be honest, I really didn't want this kind of person... pony... thing... teaching me. Too arrogant, cocky. "Fine." I shouted. "I was told you were, I don't know, some amazing flyer or something, best in the world and all that jazz, but obviously if you can't be asked to teach someone in need, I guess you're not... " An idea popped into my head, "...all your cracked up to be." Wow, what an insult. Shut up, brain. I began to walk off before something slammed into my side and pinned me to the ground.

"Not all I'm cracked up to be, huh?" Stated the pegasus pinning me to the ground. "You got it right, I AM the greatest flyer. And I'll prove it. This afternoon, this day, this week, I will give you this stupid flying lesson. Then we'll see who isn't all she's cracked up to be." She seethed into my face.

I smirked. Perfectionary. "Yeah, sure. I knew you'd see it my way. Oh, it would have been a shame to spread around how... _bad _a teacher you are at your own game." Yep, no going back now.

She grinned back. "We'll see who's spreading what around what by the end of this. You're not all your cracked up to be, non-flying blank flank."

My eye flickered. I said I would scream. I want to scream. No, control it. just let it pass by. "Deal."

**30 minutes later, beside lake..."**

"Right, okay rookie, this will be the site of training. If you fall during flight, you will fall in the lake, so as to prevent death. Now, open your wings." Dash ordered, hovering in flight.

I grinned sheepishly. "I... uh, sort of, well kind of... don't know." I murmured.

Dash placed a hoof onto her forehead and sighed. "I never thought it possible, but I have found somepony even less of a natural flyer than Fluttershy. Look, you just open them. It's just the same as moving your leg, genius."

I tried tensing the muscles around my body, but to no avail. "Nope, can't figure it out." I stated, simply.

She shook her head and hovered over to me. She grabbed one of my wings and waved it around. "Feel that? Just use those muscles, it's easy. Can't see why you have so much difficulty over it."

I felt the muscles moving around my shoulders. It felt bizarre, almost inverted in a sense, and I instantly felt as though I was in control of them and I could remember where they were. Once she let go, I tried flexing them. To my surprise, they unfurled themselves and spread themselves to my sides. I tried stretching them and was surprised at how supple and light the joints felt as they supported the muscles encasing them. It bought back a sense of nostalgia, almost... was this what it was like to have arms? But inverted? Ah, well. At least this is progress. "I see. Never noticed the sense of muscles there, in all honesty." I smiled as I looked at the blue down jutting out my upper back.

Dash smiled. "There ya go. Anyway, next step. Flap your wings, obvious, but knowing you..." She landed in front of me before taking off again with two short strokes of her cyan wings.

I spread my fifth and sixth limbs and gave a soft stroke with them before giving two more potent flaps. My eyes widened as I shot off the ground with more velocity than I had expected. I stopped flapping, bad move. I landed flat on my face on the bank of the lake. I gasped for air and spat out the clump of mud lodged in the back of my throat. I coughed a couple more times before righting myself.

Dash snorted, "You might want to remember to keep flapping when flying, rookie."

I sighed. "I realise that." I spread my wings out again before making another attempt at flight. This time, however, I tried two lighter strokes and gained flight slightly more easily this time. I kept flapping at the same rate, and was eventually able to hover a couple of metres or so off the ground.

"Good, you figured out hovering. Next step, we head to that cloud over there." Dash announced.

I stared at the sky above the lake. My jaw slowly dropped as I took in the distance between the ground and the white vapour in the sky. It seemed to be endless miles away, and a sense of nausea washed over me. "Uhh, do we have to go to _that _clou-" I was stopped by a spectrum blur casting my hair... mane... thing over my eyes and my footing (correct term for equines currently unknown) disrupted as the wind slammed into my side. I stared skyward to see the trail heading for the cloud. What the... is that even possible?

I stared down at the ground. Oh, send my family condolences, sweet mud. I gulped and unfurled my wings tentatively. I began the irregular contractions of my wings as I began to hobble through the air towards the sky.

""Don't look down... down look down... everything is fine. Haha, yes. Nothing to worry about, just me and the air in perfect harmon- OH CRAP! How bloody high am I? Holy... I looked down didn't I?" I clenched my eyes shut and felt my body tense up as my mind began to swim. I was going to fall. I was going to die. The mud was going to send condolences to some imaginary family of mine, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Oh, to be a creature with wings who's afraid of heights. I have the joy of that, don't I. I felt the familiar cold nip of rushing air biting my face, which was when I began to force my eyelids open again.

I stared down towards where the ground was, but all I could see was a deep shade of blue slowly growing larger. I mentally slapped myself. Of course, we were over a lake in case the inevitable happened. Well, guess I can relax a bit now. I began to calm down, and was actually looking forward to the plunge into the cool aqua below going to cushion my fall. "Huh, is it me, or is this fall taking a while? I mean, what has it been, about... thirty seconds? Okay, here comes the landing... Right, bonsai!" I yelled as I prepared to belly flop into the forgiving H2O.

SPLAT. Blubble blubble blubble. My whole body went rigid from shock and excruciating pain. let me take that back, water is not forgiving. Nope. My stomach felt like a sledgehammer had be slammed into it, my lungs were empty, and I began to panic. The feel of my lungs screaming for oxygen washed over my brain, and I began to swim. Well, by swim, I mean thrash like a sloth in piranha infested syrup. Yep, I wasn't getting very far. More just creating a whirling torrent around myself, but staying static, almost in a state of suspended animation. My lungs began to give way to water, and I was pretty sure I was screwed. As soon as I was about to gasp in mouthfuls of liquid, I felt something tug around my waist and drag me to the surface. I couldn't move, I was just taking deep breaths in an attempt to recover from my own incompetence.

I was dumped on the bank of the lake as I hacked out a wad of water I had inhaled. I looked up to see Dash, water dripping off her profusely. She sighed and frowned at me. "Look, you can't just expect me to do everything for you. Not only can you fly, but you can't swim either? Why didn't you say before we went to a lake for lessons? I knew it, you have less natural ability in sports than Shy, and that's saying something." I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "Look, just... go home, and meet me again tomorrow. You may improve by tomorrow." With that she shot off, leaving my saturated mane slung across my face. Oh, joy of bloody joys.

I opened the door and walked into me and Lance's home. I saw lance sitting on the settee across the room. He looked up and snorted, "Wow, someone had a good lesson, I see. Didn't know you were taking swimming, though."

I frowned. "Shut up. Don't remind me. I did have a flying lesson..." Lance cut me off

"Yeah, how did you do? Are you good enough to say... start your job tomorrow?" He grinned at me.

I sighed. "No, Lance, I was about as compatible with the air as a skunk is compatible with five star perfume."

Lance rubbed his chin. "So... you were good? Great! We'll get you off to Cloudsdale tomorrow..."

"No, no, no!" I yelled. "Look, I did a bad example. Anyway, I could hardly fly to begin with, and I wouldn't even call it airborne, it was more like flopping through the air at the velocity of a speeding brick. So, no, I can't get the job. I'll have to get something else if must be employed."

Lance's eyes widened. "No. No way. If you don't get this job, then you won't get to join the council, and I'll be stuck round mares who would be more suitable in a bloody museum than at these meetings with no other male creature in the room! It's torture!" He pleaded.

I smirked as an idea popped into my head. "So, you do think they are horrid, these meetings? And that's why you are so keen to get me this job, right?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, uh, not necessarily. The job pays well too, you see. You could buy yourself, I don't know, a darn smexy beret with it... or a tutu if your into that sort of stuff..."

I shook my head. "Look, here's the deal. I'll try my best to become decent at flying, and if I do, I'll apply for the job. But the issue is that I just can't fly. I don't know whether I have too little energy or confidence, or what have you. I just couldn't fly without just falling in mid flight."

An idea appeared to pop into his head. "Hmm, not enough energy you say... I may have the thing for you..."

"Don't say anabolic steroids..." I muttered. Knowing him, it was a possibility.

"Hah! Nope, steroids don't have enough energy for you, Peggy. What you need is..." He paused as he rummaged through a drawer in the kitchen. "...one of these!" He had a bottle clenched in his teeth. He tossed me the bottle and it landed on the floor in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked, bemused at the container filled with almost glowing liquid. the label slapped across the front read: Iron Wing; replenish the glucose lost during extensive flights. I nudged it over and read the ingredients. my eyes widened. five grams of sugar? fifty milligrams of glucose sugars? "Lance, this stuff is enough to blow your brain off the hinges!"

He smirked smugly. "Yep, just the thing for you, mate. Go on, chug the whole thing down! Give it a try, I have loads in there."

I lowered my head and cautiously picked up the bottle. I supported it with a hoof and snapped off the top, the bottle emitting a loud fizzing sound as the bubbles reached for the neck where a new opening had been created. I eyes it one more time. Well, here goes nothing. I threw my neck back and began to ingest the seemingly radioactive beverage. It tasted mildly sweet with a slightly sour orange aftertaste. "Hmm... Not bad." I murmured, punctuating he sentence with a belch from the carbon dioxide in the drink. "Can't say I've felt anything differe... whoa... Crikey!" I gasped as a feeling washed over me. I felt alert, and every nerve on my body tingled with sensitivity. My eyes were wide open as a wide grin spread itself across my face. I threw the empty bottle in the air before catching it in my right hoof. "Hey, where have you been all my life?" I chuckled. My brain was going fifty to the dozen as I felt my wings slowly unfurling. Hmm... Evening practice flight, anyone?

**Anyway, how was it? Oh yeah, this was on a small hiatus while I sorted all my main homework tasks that I have received lately. I have exams coming up in a couple of weeks, so I need to revise too. So this will be updated slightly less frequently, just so I can fit in more time to revise. One last thing, do you prefer the new layout of the story or not? Please tell me what you think, as I do realise I have a lot of changes to make as this is my first piece of fanfiction, yadda yadda yadda... Anyway, thanks for reading, remember to review! :)**


End file.
